thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Agent Bob (film)
Secret Agent Bob is a 2003 CGI-animated short film. It was created, animated, produced, and written by Jason Steele of FilmCow.com. The main theme for the film was composed by renowned musician and inspiration for Jason Steele and Logan Whitehurst. It stars Jason Steele as the film’s protagonist Bob, the antagonist, Russian terrorist Dr. Hinkins, and one of Bob’s two mysterious associates “the Walrus”. It also stars Stephanie Steele in the role of another one of Bob’s partners, the telepathic Michelle. Plot The opening for Secret Agent Bob reveals that the War on Terrorism was the longest war the modern world had ever faced. Not until 2029, was the final terrorist group destroyed. The world celebrated with gratitude, but they did not know that the suffering was over. Flash forward to the present, in 2034, when an evil Russian scientist named Doctor Hinkins assaulted a top secret United States military base with his army of robot soldiers. He fled the base with a large amount of uranium, enough to build a nuclear bomb. The doctor then fled to his helicopter located on the shoreline of the base. However, while preparing to board his helicopter, Hinkins is interrupted by a goofy and dim-witted secret agent named Bob, who fights off the security forces with his umbrella. He attempts to escape, but is urged by one of his soldiers that the stormy weather is too dangerous to fly through. Nonetheless, the doctor boards the helicopter, and escapes. Bob manages to give chase by stealing one of the base’s secondary helicopters, and successfully tails Dr. Hinkins. Bob lures him to crash into his helicopter, and jumps out just in time. However, he lands in the water, and ends up drowning, while Hinkins’ helicopter crash-lands on his private island; thus, the two defeat each other. The next morning, Bob washes up on the beach, apparently alive and well, and encounters several small frogs, who Bob considers to be the “demons of the ocean.” He ends up running into the mother frog during his escape, and is humorously swallowed. One year has passed, and Bob is strolling through the desert. A messenger appears and pad delivers him his mission. On the pad, Bob’s boss informs him that Dr. Hinkins is still alive, and that he has since resumed his plans to construct a nuclear bomb. His current base of operations is on his private island, which Bob will infiltrate via a fleet of Agency helicopters. To help Bob on his mission, the Agency has enlisted the assistance of two unknown characters; "The Walrus", a stealthy computer hacker, and Michelle, a woman who possess psychotic powers. After the trio meets up, they ride a private fleet of agency copters towards Hinkin’s private island. Bob notices that the ship has a “big red button”, and goes to push it due to his impulsiveness, causing their helicopter to self destruct. The three survive the crash, and end up on the island. The three decide to split up to cover more ground. During this time, one of the guards stationed on Hinkin’s mountain lair sends additional guards to capture Michelle, but she uses her psychosis to make short work of them. During this time, Bob appears saying that he and Walrus have found the entrance to the lair. The trio regroup, and Walrus and Michelle combine their powers to successfully infiltrate Doctor Hinkin’s security. Bob, alone, confronts Hinkins in the central room. As it is discovered, Doctor Hinkins had actually stole the uranium to construct an artificial lifeform: Man-eating giraffes, who reproduce asexually and are very intimidating and menacing. Bob works to prevent this and battles the power of Doctor Hinkin’s cane with his umbrella. Midway through the fight, Bob notices a “big red button” on a control panel, and goes to push it. The man-eating giraffes are released from containment as a result. Bob escapes the lair, and finds Walrus, who points his gun and has both him and Michelle at gunpoint. He explains that this is for the greater good, but is killed by a rampaging giraffe. Bob and Michelle then attempt to escape in a Ferrari, but they cannot cross the water and end up driving towards it. Suddenly, a giant hand reaches out of the water and carries them across the ocean, all the way to safety at the boardwalk from earlier. Michelle remarks that the experience was odd, and then a frog appears, symbolizing the earlier scene in the film. Production Music The opening theme for Secret Agent Bob was composed by renowned musician, Logan Whitehurst, whom Steele drew upon for early inspiration. As early as high school, Steele had to have major corrective spinal surgery in order to solve his degenerative scoliosis. The night before surgery began, he listened to the Logan Whitehurst 1999 solo album, “How Does an Electrostatic Motor Work?” repeatedly, which calmed him and got his mind off the surgery. During his short period in the hospital, Steele claims to have continued to listen to various other Whitehurst tracks. The surgery was a success, and Steele was released from the hospital. However, he could not move or twist his spine, which made the next year one of the most painful recoveries of his life. During the remainder of this year, Steele spent most of his time listening to Logan Whitehurst music, which soon inspired him to start a small film production company. While starting to work on this, Steele began emailing Whitehurst, who always emailed back, and signed his letters with “Your Friend”. Eventually, Steele asked Whitehurst to write and compose the main theme for the film. In 2005, Jason Steele moved to New Orleans to begin official production on his company. On August 23, 2005, when Hurricane Katrina began to move towards the city, Steele fled in a hurry. He was only able to bring what he could carry, which he decided on three days worth of clothing and his Logan Whitehurst albums, which he claims meant the most out of anything in the world to him. Through high school, college, and graduation school, Steele stated that though his musical tastes began to mature over time, Logan Whithurst remained his favorite, and always cheered him up whenever he was disappointed or depressed. Nearly two years after creating the theme for Secret Agent Bob, on December 3, 2006, Logan Whitehurst succumbed to brain cancer at his home in Los Banos, California. He had been apparently battling cancer as early as November 2003, where he experienced fatigue, headaches, dizziness, and stomach illness. However, the cause of these symptoms were not discovered until May, 2004, where it was realized that the ailments he was suffering were due to a cancerous brain tumor. Deciding to focus on his recovery, he left his band The Velvet Teen and put his solo career on hiatus. He spent the better part of a year and a half in treatments for the recurring brain cancer. Upon discovery of this “about 12 hours later”, Jason Steele was shocked, and founded an archive of all of his songs and albums, with the exception of his final 2003 solo song, “Goodbye, My 4-Track”. This song can be viewed as an mp3 download on Steele’s Spatula Madness Production Blog. In addition, a similar group of people have founded the fledgling Remember Logan Foundation through donations. Created by his fans, its mission is to provide funding for brain cancer research and treatment. Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:Short Films